Tears of an Angel
by Tango Eight
Summary: Cass can't heal after losing his 'mojo'. When one of the brother's is grievously injured, that brother will draw their last breath in the arms of the one left behind. Warning: Death of major character.


**Tears of an Angel**

"Heal him, NOW!" Sam screamed at the angel who had become so much more to both Sam and Dean, the angel who'd become their brother, their family.

Well, right now, one of their family members was bleeding out on the cold pavement of some alley and the supposed angel of the lord could do nothing but sit there and watch it happen.

Sam adjusted his grip on his brother, Dean, who was becoming rapidly paler. The blood draining from his veins onto the wet cement he was laying on.

He pressed harder on Dean's chest, both loving and hating the hiss of pain it elicited from the injured man. He loved the sound because it meant Dean was still with them, at least enough to register pain; he then hated it for the obvious reason of Dean being in enough pain for it to have knocked down his carefully placed walls. Dean had to be seriously injured, if not dying, to ever worry Sam with any indication he was in pain.

"I can't." Castiel said dejectedly, looking down at his hands that rested on top of his beloved trench coat; it was raining only enough to turn the normally light-brown shoulders of the coat a darker brown. Cass looked at Sam with blue eyes filled with sorrow. He didn't have his angel 'mojo' as Dean would put it, he couldn't heal Dean.

He couldn't save him.

Sam's green eyes filled to the brim with tears, so many that his eye lids couldn't keep their hold on them and they fell like the rain water down his face.

"Dean, you gotta hold on, man. Don't leave me." Sam was begging now and Dean could never disappoint his brother.

"M'Kay." Dean said, his voice growing weaker even by the end of the word. However, his point was washed down the storm drain when the simple response sent stabbing pain through Dean's chest. The pain radiated out until even his hair hurt, as impossible as it sounded.

Dean groaned as a cough tore through his throat, bringing blood with it. The blood dribbled down Dean's chin and fell onto his favorite leather jacket, mixing with a puddle forming in one of the crevices caused by Dean's position in Sam's arms.

Sam saw the blood escape out of his brother's mouth and knew he was on borrowed time. He held on impossibly tighter as Dean started shaking, and not from the cold, stormy weather.

Dean knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. He felt like he was drifting farther and farther away from Sam and Cass.

"Dean, I," Cass was obviously struggling to say something, anything to make the situation better. But there was no making the situation better. Dean was dying, it was that simple, and Cass could do nothing to stop it from happening.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Cass finally said, looking down at the ground.

"S'O-okay, Cass…" Dean stammered as more blood fell from his lips, the blood pooling under his chin in a smaller, mirror-like version of the pool collecting on his chest and abdomen from the multiple stab wounds.

The problem was it hadn't even been a demon that had hurt Dean. It was a damn mugger. The brothers were drinking their cares away at a local bar after their current hunt. Dean came out ahead of Sam, staggering slightly from the alcohol.

Usually, Dean would have been able to take down the jackass who dragged him into the alley, even drunk he would have been able to but the jerk shoved his six inch knife into Dean's back before any dragging actually happened.

Dean was pushed down, hard. His body still not completely caught up to the events that were transpiring. The blood loss probably would have sent him down without the extra violence.

Before Sam came out of the bar, the guy had stabbed Dean four more time, twice in the chest, twice in the abdomen.

Sam finally did come out of the bar to see the man plunging the knife into his brother's body for the fifth time. He didn't even think, he just reacted and the man was knocked very unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Sam knelt down next to his grievously injured brother. Dean couldn't hold back the grunt of pain as Sam picked up his upper body so that he was practically lying in his little brother's lap. Sam's knee dug, painfully, into the knife wound in Dean's back but that pain was lost as Sam applied pressure to two of his other wounds.

Dean blacked out for a moment but when he returned to awareness, Castiel was kneeling in front of them.

Dean heard Sam yell at Cass to heal him…

The pain intensified as Sam pushed down on his chest harder; Cass said he couldn't heal him…

Dean blinked as a raindrop landed on his eyelashes; the raindrop fell into the puddle of blood…

Sam was hovering in his line of sight begging him to hold on…

_I'm trying, Sammy…_

He wasn't able to say that many syllables but he managed to get out, "M'Kay."

It was a lie…

Pain flared…painful spasms made his body jerk…metallic liquid slid up his throat, escaped down his chin…

Cass was trying to say something, Dean felt like he was listening with cotton balls in his ears…

Cass was apologizing, but it wasn't Cass's fault…

"S'O-okay, Cass…"

But it wasn't okay…

Tha-thump…Tha-thump…Tha-thump…

Dean wanted to comfort his brother, the angel, but he couldn't, not anymore…

Tha-thump…Tha-thump…Tha-thump…Tha-thump…

Breathing was getting harder and harder as more and more of his blood spilled from his wounds…

Tha…-thump…Tha…-thump…Tha…-thump…

Dean looked up at his brother for the last time, his brother's tears mixed with the rain water to fall on his pale face.

Tha…-thump…Tha…-thump…Tha…

Dean's green eyes shifted to Cass and to his surprise, the angel had tears in his eyes as well…

Thump…Tha…-thump…..

Sam watched as Dean's eyes glazed over. In that second, he didn't even need to feel for a pulse for confirmation. He knew his brother was dead.

Cass watched as Dean's eyes glazed over. Honestly, Cass had never cried before. Now, as he watched a heartbroken man cry over his brother's dead body, he realized he felt the exact same way. Dean had become so much more than a human to him. He was like a brother, different from the other angels and so much better.

Cass had never cried before, but in that moment, that changed and there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from flowing…

The End

What'd ya thing? Good? Bad? Neutral? I came up with this after listening to the song Tears of an Angel by RyanDan. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song Tears of an Angel…


End file.
